


Self-Confident

by actuallyjessemccree



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, Trans Rip Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyjessemccree/pseuds/actuallyjessemccree
Summary: Jesse pulls Rip aside to ask him for a personal favor.





	Self-Confident

“Rip, I need to talk to you, alone,” I said quietly as I began to usher him out of the common room of the Waverider and into the hallway.

I must have looked too nervous; Rip had lost the tension in his face and had lowered his voice to calm, concerning tone. “What’s the matter?”

I hesitated, still unsure, but asked anyways, “What’s the tech of the future like? I mean, compared to 2016?”

Rip stood up straight and looked confused for a moment before continuing. “What do you mean? I need specific examples.”

There it was. I choked up, and my words caught in my throat. I knew this would happen if I brought it up to anyone, especially Rip, our captain. I handed him a folded up note, nodded, and pointed at my throat to indicate my inability to form words.

Rip took a concerned look at me and nodded before opening the paper and reading; his eyes lit up as he finished, and he chuckled calmly. “I know exactly what I can do for you. I even had it done myself,” he assured, as my eyes widened and he clasped his hand onto my shoulder.

“It’s time for a little detour to the future. I’m sure we can spare a few days for you, Jesse.”

-

Leonard Snart walks into the common room and loudly anounces after looking around, “I need to talk to Rip. Privately.” Rip looks a little startled at first but calmly follows Leonard into the side room; his office, some could say, but it’s not really applicable.

“Have a seat,” Leo says before he takes his own, across the desk from where Rip reluctantly sits.

“I don’t want to get too mushy, Rip, and I don’t want to share too much of my business,” Leonard trails off, the same nonchalant attitude as always evident in his speech. “But I need to thank you.”

Rip visibly sits up in surprise and is mixed with happiness and confusion. Before he can say anything, Leonard speaks up again.

“You see, Jesse undressed in front of me last night before bed.”

Rip became more confused then he was previously, opening his mouth to just say, “I didn’t need to know that.”

“No, you did. Listen to me,” Leonard took a deep breath at the end and shifted. He was looking down and his face got softer; he wouldn’t meet Rip’s eyes but continued anyways.

“I’ve never seen an inch of Jesse’s body other than his arms or legs when he wears shorts or small shirts. I never minded; I knew why, and I never wanted to push him.”

There’s a pause as Rip clears his throat and Leonard lets out a sigh.

“He hated himself. No matter how beautiful or handsome I told him he was, he never felt like enough. He hated the body I’ve come to love, and it hurt. He would always tell me that the surgeries in 2016 were never worth it; they could never make him the person he wanted to be.”

Another pause. Rip’s eyes have softened, and he knows now.

“But like I said, Jesse undressed last night. I had never seen that, and never expected too. He was so happy to have this body; a new version of himself that he loved and cherished. He called it his true self. He, really, was never happier. He laid against my chest, and we talked about it almost all night. He cried so many times that I can barely even count them on my hands. He kept touching his chest, and then mine, and he felt no difference. We were both, in his eyes, just two men in love.”

Rip was smiling now. Leonard looked up from his hands and caught his eyes. His soft expression began to harden again, and the attitude he was known for returned.

“Don’t tell anyone that I said any of this, Rip,” he said before he got up and walked to the door. He stopped and his face visibly softened again before he said, finally, “But thanks again, for making him happy like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case I didn't make it clear, I asked Rip for top and bottom surgeries from the future. I function under the assumption that Rip is a trans man, but because he's from the future, all the surgeries are far less taxing and more rewarding than around my time.


End file.
